


And You Can Have It All

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: tumblr prompt basket [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Politics, Charlie Bradbury (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Michael Gratis/Archangel Michael (mentioned), Presidential Candidate Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester and Castiel are Married, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vice Presidential Candidate Kevin Tran, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Everyone was surprised when Kansas elected a young hotshot Sam Winchester to the Senate despite his youth and his public marriage to another man. Everyone expected him to fail. Now the fate of the country and Sam's own future in politics hangs in the balance of the election results and it's not looking good....





	And You Can Have It All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr kiss prompt number 37: It's-the-end-of-the-world kiss! (Subverted in that Castiel says it's not the end of the world, but still!)

**I** T HAD BEEN a shock to the country when Sam Winchester, a young hotshot lawyer from Kansas who was exceedingly vocal about LGBT+ rights and environmental protections had won the Senate seat in Kansas. Mobilized efforts of young voters and Sam’s husband, Castiel, rousing the students and younger voters had paid off more than anyone had believed possible and won the young lawyer who was openly married to another man a seat in one of the most conservative states in the country. Everyone had expected him to fail.

He didn’t. He stood up, he stood his ground, he was consistent in his votes and persuasive in his arguments to his fellow Senators, talking around many who would have otherwise been on the fence or leaning the other way on many social and economic issues. He had the true interests of the people at heart and he knew the language to use to appeal to the sins of those in office who did not. His biggest detractor, Senator Michael Gratis, had been heard to remark that “Winchester has the silver tongue of the Devil himself”. That the words had been uttered with almost admiration was conveniently left out of the reporting that sought to further the divide between the socially conservative “traditional” Senator Gratis and the “young hooligan pushing the gay agenda” Senator Winchester.

And right now, as the polls slowly closed across the country and the numbers were counted, it was not looking good for the Democratic candidates.

“We’ve got Kansas in the bag,” Dean assured his brother, staring hard at the polling map. “Home turf advantage and your constituents all know how much you’ve done for Kansas as a whole.”

“New England is going to roll our way, too,” Kevin Tran spoke up, not looking up from his tablet where he was watching the poll results filter in. “And after Jones won Alabama, I wouldn’t count out the Southern states just yet. Charlie says you’ve got the minority vote and the LGBT vote  _and_  a large portion of the women’s vote.”

“California is secured,” Castiel murmured, one hand rubbing Sam’s shoulders reassuringly. “That Stanford alumniship was bound to be good for something besides your fancy law degree.”

Sam smiled half-heartedly, but said nothing. The deciding factor would be Texas, a state that had never swung Blue since the Party Switch in 1964, and Illinois. Michigan was being counted out since that was Gratis’s home turf and he already had a solid lead there.

“....We lost Utah,” Benny reported grimly, though without surprise. “Oklahoma’s looking real Red and Louisiana’s still on the fence, but it’s not looking good, brother.”

“Keep that positive attitude, Benny, really,” Dean griped. “Arizona’s close, and Arkansas is looking promising.”

“Illinois is still in the red,” Kevin piped up.

“Hey,” Castiel murmured. Sam turned to look at his husband, and Castiel kissed him. Sam closed his eyes and let himself sink into the feeling of his husband’s lips against his, the warmth and gentleness that always seemed to settle even his most jangled nerves. They parted after a few moments and Sam dropped his head to press against Castiel’s as his husband’s arms went around his waist. “We knew we were gambling high, you running this  early. No matter what happens, this election will not be the end of the world.”

“Long as I have you, the world’ll keep on spinning,” Sam promised softly. “I love you, angel.”

“I love you, too, Sam Winchester,” Castiel answered, and Sam could hear the smile in his voice.

“Holy-- Oh my god! Sam!” Kevin yelped, drawing their attention. “Texas! Texas flipped!”

“Numbers are swinging our way in Illinois, Montana, South Dakota--” Dean counted off.

“Holy shit.... we got MICHIGAN!” Benny broke in.

“Minnesota, just went Blue, too!” Kevin reported.

Sam stopped listening. Poll numbers continued to come in, a sweeping tide of Blue, some by landslides, some just barely edging over. At one point Dean announced that Senator Gratis was calling, but Sam scarcely heard him. He was too busy kissing his husband in relief and joy.


End file.
